One of the Guys
by EndlessAspirations
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Gakuen Alice should not be mixed in the same sentence. Why? Because Mikan is a girl, and Gakuen Alice is for boys. Makes sense right? So why does Mikan decide to attend as a part of the male population? Well because of soccer and a bet that started it.
1. Prologue

**_AN: _****Hey guys! This is the revised prologue of this story. There will be no introduction/character profiles. Sorry! Thank you so much to those who waited patiently for this to be revised, although there weren't much changes. Make sure to leave a review down below for me to continue! Ideas are very much appreciated and needed! Enjoy the prologue!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAVE SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MADE BY MOI THAT ARE MINE AND OF COURSE THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT. SO BACK OFF. thanks:)**

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

Forgotten Memories

_10 years ago_

"Faster! On your toes!" A man with brown hair yelled.

On the field, there was a young brunette dribbling a soccer ball and panting. Close to her was a young raven haired boy about the same age as her, doing the exact same although he wasn't out of breath.

"Alright, you two may stop. Get a drink and be ready to do some shooting drills," the older man declared sternly.

The two 5 year olds stopped and then headed off the field. The girl flipped onto the bench and folded her arms together.

"Daddy is so strict!" The brunette girl complained to the raven haired boy as he sat down on a bench next to her and took his water bottle.

"Hn," he replied and took a gulp of water.

The brunette took a drink from her bottle and then called his attention with his nickname.

"What?" He answered getting somewhat irritated.

Totally oblivious to his tone of voice, she smiled brightly at him and asked him, "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

The raven boy was surprised, usually the girl would never ask these types of questions.

"Hn, I wanna play soccer," he replied without hesitation.

"Me too!" The girl squealed excitedly.

The boy rolled his eyes. The girl called his name once again. Raising his eyebrows, the boy turned to look at her. Her hazel orbs were staring at him, and he stared back with his crimson ones. Her mouth moved indicating that she was talking, but the boy was lost too lost in her beautiful eyes.

"…together?" He heard the brunette ask.

"Hn," he answered automatically.

"Yay!" The girl squealed and pulled the boy into a hug, "We'll play soccer together forever!"

Oh so that's what she asked me, the raven boy thought, and then he blushed slightly. He was secretly glad he had agreed.

"Are you two done?" A manly voice boomed out on the field.

The brunette sighed and pouted. Then she got up and pulled the raven boy up as well, "We have to go," she said.

"Hn, the boy answered and they went back on the field.

_Two months later_

A feminine voice called a name into the locked room.

"Are you okay honey?" The woman continued. Then she heard a muffled sob.

"No!" A small voice came from inside the room.

"Let me in honey, daddy's worried too," the woman called in.

There was a shuffle of feet and blankets on the ground. Then the lock clicked open. The older woman pushed the door wide and saw her young daughter standing there, wrapped in blankets and sniffling. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose was red as well.

"Mommy?" The girl whispered.

"Oh, honey," the older brunette sighed and led the younger one to the bed. There she placed the girl on her lap and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be all right," the woman comforted.

The girl let out a sob and stuttered, "B-but he pr-promised! A-and n-now he's l-leaving!"

"You'll see him again," the mother promised.

"He's going to Tokyo!" The girl wailed loudly.

A man entered the room. He was clearly the father with his messy brown hair and his dark brown eyes. He also looked really worried. As the brunette turned to look at at her father he mumbled, "Honey…"

Suddenly the young girl jumped up from her mother's lap, leaving all the blankets behind, and latched herself on to the man's chest. The man hugged her and whispered, "Honey, it not his choice to make," he petted her hair when he heard her start bawling again, "His mommy got a new job in the city. You'll see him again someday," he finished.

"I wanna see him everyday!" The man heard his daughter scream on his shoulder.

"Darling, they need to live in the city. His parents lost their job here," the mother came up beside the man and rubbed the young girl's back.

Suddenly the girl quieted down and raised her head from her father's shoulder.

"I'm being selfish aren't I?" She whimpered.

The two adults looked shocked then looked at each other speechless.

"Née-chan! Née-chan!" The three of them heard a small voice call from the doorway. A small silver haired boy with grayish green eyes stood there hugging a teddy bear in one hand and his other hand in an older boy's hand. The older boy had midnight blue hair with dark blue eyes. There was a star tattoo on his left upper cheek. The brunette saw the pair of boys and immediately brightened up.

"Otouto! Nii-chan!" She greeted them while her father slowly let her down. The girl ran to her two brothers and gave the older one a hug before hugging her little brother as well.

"You don't have to cry, you have us!" The older boy said and smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, yeah! I can pway soccer wif you!" The younger silver haired boy spoke unclearly.

The brunette smiled brightly and nodded.

"You guys are right, I should congratulate them for getting a job instead of sulking," she declared and then ran out the door. All the way to the moving van down the street.

When the brunette got there, there was a family of four loading the truck. A mother and father both with raven hair, and two young kids, a boy and a girl. The older boy saw the brunette girl approach them and started walking to her. The younger girl waved to the brunette before going back inside the house.

The brunette girl panted before looking at the raven haired boy and smiling sadly. The raven haired boy was surprised to see her. He thought that she would hate him for breaking the promise they had made, but he could see that she didn't.

She whispered his name. He looked at her.

"Promise me that we'll see each other again and that you'll send me letters," the brunette said with a pleading tone.

"I-I promise," the raven haired boy promised.

Then the girl smiled and took out a red box. She handed it to the boy who opened it. His crimson orbs widened. Nestled in the box was a smooth orange stone with the words

M.S.

~Forever~

carved on the outside in silver lettering.

"Th-this is your-" the boy managed to choke out before the girl spoke.

"This is my stone that I bought during the vacation last month. Mommy said I was supposed to give it to my 'other half', so I'm giving it to you because you're my best friend," the girl told him smiling innocently.

The boy turned a light shade of pink, then suddenly fumbled with his shirt collar before pulling out a crimson stone with his initials and the word 'forever' engraved on it but in gold. He took off his crimson stone, put on the orange one, and then held out the crimson one to the girl. The girl looked surprised.

"Here, I'm giving mine to you then, because if I'm your other half, then you're mine. Don't forget me," the boy told the girl before handing his necklace to her.

"I won't," the girl whispered as she put on the stone. Then she smiled and started to tear up.

"I'll see you again," the boy promised her before the girl launched herself at the boy and gave him a hug. The boy blushed slightly at the girl's sudden action, but hugged her back nonetheless.

In the shadows, there were four parents hiding and spying on the two children.

"That's so sweet," the boy's mother squealed to the girl's mother.

"I know!" the girl's mother said back excitedly and waved her hands around frantically.

"Girls," the father of the girl interrupted them and the two men sweatdropped at the women who were jumping up and down.

"Ehm, well we have to leave now. Thank you for everything and I sincerely hope we do see each other again," the boy's father spoke formally and gave the girl's father a handshake.

"Oh, no need to be so formal now!" the boy's mother playfully whacked him on the shoulder, before turning to the girl's parents and declaring that they do indeed need to leave.

Meanwhile, the brunette was reminding the raven haired boy to send letters. She gave him her address but alas, forgot to ask him for his new one.

"I'll come back to you, I promise," the boy whispered to the girl as she hugged him again.

"I'll wait for you always, I promise," the girl said back to him before letting him go back to the moving truck.

Then the family drove off, leaving a heartbroken girl who was clutching her necklace tightly in her small hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>****: This chap is a part of Mikan and Natsume's memories that they forgot. Let me know if you guys want another chapter dedicated to the 'lost memories'. I'm sorry if this one was short but my next update starts the actual story. I hope you guys can be patient with me here cuz I still have to revise the next, but I'll have it up soon:) please give me your opinions/ideas and leave comments for me to continue! Also, please check out my other story AKA No Pain, No Gain, AKA my first fanfic. I'm really in need of ideas cuz I can't come up with any. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE! CUZ I LOVE THEM! 1/20/14 (Revised 2/17/14)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_** Hey guys! This is the revised third chap haha, are you excited? Cuz this is the first official chap of the story! I hope you guys enjoy this chap becuz I sure enjoyed writing it. Always feel free to give me suggestions, ideas, or just comments. Actually please do. Please! Thanks to the nice people who reviewed my last chapter:) continue reviewing because I love them! Btw, I think I'm going to update this story more often than my other one cuz I have more ideas for this one so far. Not that I'm abandoning my other one of course! Anyways, enjoy chap 3! **

**To reviewers of prologue (the first time):**

**AnimeMango: Thanks, thank you, and I appreciate the idea:) thanks for reviewing! Your too nice:)**

**tiara calla: I'm glad you like it! Yes, she kinda is, but I wanted to make it seem like she didn't know that 'other half' meant 'lover' but instead a 'friend'. Thanks so much;)**

**QueenBee: Thanks for supporting both of my stories;) and yes, they are meant for each other!**

**Account-less: Yeah, I wanted to make it seem like she didn't, and I'm glad you understood it! Thanks:)**

**Guest (please more good yay): Your review=nice and simple;) thanks so much!**

**Thanks and please review again!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAVE SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MADE BY MOI THAT ARE MINE AND OF COURSE THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT. SO BACK OFF. thanks:)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1~<p>

Introducing Makato and Haruki!

Mikan's POV

_"I'll come back for you, I promise"__  
><em>_"I'll wait for you always, I promise"_

What the hell? I thought sleepily.

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**__**  
><strong>__**Get along with the voices inside of my head**__**  
><strong>__**You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**__**  
><strong>__**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy**__**  
><strong>_  
>"Ughh," I groaned as I heard Rihanna on the radio. Yeah, I use my Pandora radio app on my iPhone as an alarm clock.<p>

_**I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey**__**  
><strong>__**Wanted to receive attention for my music**__**  
><strong>__**Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me**__**  
><strong>__**For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways**__**  
><strong>__**Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated**__**  
><strong>__**When I blew; see, but it was confusing**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf**__**  
><strong>__**Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)**__**  
><strong>__**Hit the lottery, oh w-**__**  
><strong>_  
>"GODDAMN IT EMINEM, NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOU TALK!" I screamed at my phone annoyed by his rapping so early in the morning and skipped to the next song. Sweater Weather came on. i sighed contentedly.<p>

_**All I am is a man**__**  
><strong>__**I want the world in my hands**__**  
><strong>__**I hate the beach**__**  
><strong>__**But I stand**__**  
><strong>__**In California with my toes in the sand**__**  
><strong>__**Use the sleeves of my sweater**__**  
><strong>__**Let's have an adventure**__**  
><strong>__**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**__**  
><strong>__**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**__**  
><strong>__**You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh**__**  
><strong>_  
>I sat on my king-sized bed lip-singing to this song and then the next one and the one after that.<p>

_**-when the daylight comes I'll have to go**__**  
><strong>__**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**__**  
><strong>__**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**__**  
><strong>__**But tonight I need to hold you so close**__**  
><strong>__**Oh-whoa, oh-whoa-**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>BAKA BAKA BAKA<strong>_  
>All of a sudden my door fell open, literally, it fell down with a thump on my carpeted floor. I looked up stunned to see my best friend Hotaru Imai standing at the doorway with a deadly aura around her. She was holding her infamous Baka Gun ready. I gulped and shut off my radio.<br>"Uh, Good morning?" I greeted weakly with a hint of nervousness in my voice.  
>"Mikan Sakura, what the hell are you doing in bed. You were supposed to be up half an hour ago," she stated threatening.<br>I laughed nervously. Then her words sunk in. I scrambled out of my bed.  
>"Ahh! I'm late! Holy shit!" I yelled as I stumbled to my closet.<br>"Don't worry," Hotaru said calmly leaning on my doorframe.  
>"Huh? What are you talking about?! You were the one yelling at me before! And this is the day we go to the school campus! We're going to Tokyo, Hotaru! Don't tell me you forgot!" I shrieked.<br>"That's not what I meant," she responded stoically, "I meant I set your alarm an hour earlier so your actually early half an hour."  
>My mouth fell open as she left my room.<br>"HOTARUUU!"  
>I made my way to the bathroom half an hour later after fixing my appearance. This was my first day as a boy. Yup, a boy. Want me to repeat that again? A boy. No, I'm not actually a boy of course, I'm just cross dressing so that I can go to an all-boys boarding school. It's not what you may think, I'm enrolling for the soccer.<br>I quickly slipped on my new blue and white Nike tshirt over my white tank top, a pair of tan trousers, a black Rolex watch, my wig, and my crimson stone necklace from a childhood friend. I had to go shopping for boy's clothing with Hotaru yesterday since my brothers' clothing wouldn't fit me. I topped off my outfit with a SnapBack cap and some blue Nike Elite socks to match with my shirt. Perfect! I thought as I looked into my full length mirror, I looked just like a boy, I mentally complimented myself. Then I grabbed my black sunglasses, my suitcase, and my soccer duffel bag, slipped on my navy blue Nike slides, and headed downstairs.  
>"Well, I don't remember having another son," my mom joked when I appeared in the kitchen. I smiled.<br>Hotaru was also there looking like a boy too. My brothers were eating cereal but when I came down, they dropped their spoons and their mouths hung open.  
>"Looking nice, Mikan! Or should I say Makato?" My father said teasingly. I was gonna be known as Makato at the new school and Hotaru was Haruki. We kept our last names, but now I was Tsubasa and Youichi's male cousin.<br>I sighed as I remembered how I got myself into this situation, or more like how I was forced into it.

_*******Flashback*******_

I arrived at the soccer field but there was already a group of boys from my class practicing there. I frowned while Hotaru readied her Baka Gun. I walked up to the leader of the group. The one with light brown hair and clear blue eyes. He was the most popular guy in my school and apparently the hottest, but he hated me. I'm guessing it's because I rejected him? Idk, man, this guy is so weird. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smirked at me. I raised my eyebrow.  
>"Yes?" He pretended to be polite.<br>"Uhm, no, not yes, no," I stated  
>He narrowed his eyes questioningly.<br>"Get off my field," I said dangerously.  
>"Technically it's the school's field," he smart mouthed me. Can you believe this guy?<br>"I reserved it, get off," I said simply before turning Hotaru and taking the ball bag from her hands.  
>The guy in front of me smirked.<br>"Sakura! I challenge you!" He declared loudly in my face. Cocky bastard.  
>"Fuck off, Takanari," I grumbled.<br>"Um, Sora, I think we should just back off," a member of Takanari's gang timidly whispered to him.  
>I smirked.<br>"Yeah, I think you should listen to your friend there because obviously he has more brains than you," I snorted.  
>Takanari turned a bright shade of maroon.<br>"S-Shut up!" He said to me, but his friend thought it was directed to him and backed away.  
>"Anyway, I challenge you," Takanari continued.<br>"Okay…" I dragged out the word.  
>"I challenge you to play for the best team in Tokyo. You have to make it on the team and then win the championships as part of that team," he explained to me.<br>"Um, the best team…in Tokyo?" I asked confusedly.  
>"Yeah," he answered.<br>"Why Tokyo? We live in Yokohoma!" I said in disbelief.  
>He rolled his eyes and pretended to be exasperated. I scowled.<br>"Because…it's the biggest city in Japan! Duh! If it's the best there, it's the best in Japan!" He explained as it was common sense. I swear he acts like such a girl!  
>"Fine!" I agreed in the spur of the moment.<br>"If you do achieve that, I'll back out of your business and leave you alone, heck I'll even kneel at your feet!" He said sarcastically like he didn't believe that I would be able to do it.  
>"Pshh, don't get too cocky, Takanari, I'll be able to do it for sure," I said confidently.<br>"Oh, yeah sure. Oh and by the way, the best soccer team is Gakuen Alice's team," he spoke with a sneer.  
>"Gaku-GAKUEN ALICE? That's a male boarding school idiot!" I cried in disbelief. That's was also the school my brothers went to,<br>"Exactly, so you'll never be able to do it. Just admit that you already lost, and I can name what I want you to do. I mean of course, unless you actually wanna try which is fine by me," he mocked me.  
>"You, you! Argh! I'm still doing it!" I said keeping my pride in place.<br>"Oh, really? Okay then whatever, but if you lose, you have to be my slave for a year which includes everything even being my girlfriend," he told me seriously.  
>I gaped at him in shock. So that's what his main goal was, of course he would still like me.<br>"A year? Hell no! I say a month!" I argued.  
>"No, it's a year," he said like it was final.<br>But no, it wasn't final.  
>"Two months" I kept arguing.<br>"No, a year," he was firm.  
>"Three months?"<br>"A year"  
>"Four months, come on!"<br>"Fine-"  
>"Yes! Four months!"<br>"No, I was about to say nine months"  
>"What the hell? That's like as long as a pregnancy!"<br>"Nine months, it's final"  
>"No! Five months!"<br>"Goddammit! How about eight?"  
>"No, five"<br>"Seven! That's the lowest"  
>"No, five!"<br>**_BAKA BAKA_**  
>Both of us flew backwards as we were shot by Hotaru's Baka Gun.<br>"Just agree on six months, Jesus!" Hotaru said from behind me.  
>I slowly got up as Takanari growled at her.<br>"Fine! Six months!" He spat.  
>"Ughh! Half a year? Damn!" But nonetheless I had to agree.<br>Takanari and his gang left with a final warning that I should just give up now. I told him to go do himself except with another word replacing 'do'.  
>"Soo, Hotaru!" I cheerfully turned to her.<br>"Tch, what, idiot?" She responded.  
>"You're coming with me to Gakuen Alice!" I declared.<br>"Says who?" She raised her eyebrow.  
>"Says…this!" I teased fumbling around in my default bag and then pulling out a photo of Hotaru dressed as a stripper last Halloween because of a bet. She had won the bet, but I got a picture of it. I always kept it around for these kind of situations. Just one of the many things I learned from Hotaru these years. Hotaru widened her eyes and spluttered.<br>"That-that's last Halloween! How did you get a picture? Does anybody else have one? How dare you blackmail me!" She said angrily.  
>I held out my fingers.<br>"One, I took this with a secret camera; two, nobody else does, but I do have multiply copies, in case you destroy this one; and three, I learned it from you!" I laughed at her expression.  
>Then she sighed, and then shook her head.<br>"I guess I underestimated you, Mikan, but fine, I'll go along with you," she said with a sincere smile on her face. I could tell she actually wanted to come with me.  
>As she was walking to the goal I heard, "Besides you need someone to look after you or you might get yourself killed"<br>"Hey!" I cried indignantly before jogging after her.

_*******End Flashback*******_

"Yo, Nee-chan, you actually look like a guy except you're like three feet too short," my younger brother Youichi said snickering as I sat down beside him and my older brother Tsubasa.  
>"Can it, little one," I warned as I got my cereal.<br>He snickered.  
>"I'm taller than you, Née-chan," he mocked.<br>I grunted in response and ground my foot into his before turning to Tsubasa. Youichi grimaced and scowled at me.  
>"Get me a spoon Nii-chan," I ordered the 17 year old next to me.<br>He sighed and reached to get one.  
>"Hai, hai," he muttered under his breath.<br>"Thanks," I said before grabbing the utensil.  
>"So, when are we leaving?" Hotaru asked Tsubasa.<br>"Hm? After we finish I guess. I'll drop you off at you dorm so you can unpack and then I'll drop Youichi off. I need to go see Misaki today," Tsubasa answered.  
>I smirked at him.<br>"Still whipped, huh?" I teased while cracking up at his expression.  
>"Hey! I'm not whipped," he denied.<br>"Yeah you are," the rest of us chorused, even my parents.  
>He flushed and kept eating.<br>Hotaru finished first and washed her bowl. She was dressed like a boy too. She had a short wig on to cover her shoulder length hair. She was about to cut it to make it look like a boy's hair, but I refused to let her get it cut, and therefore she has to wear a wig as well. She had a dark purple polo on with her sunglasses clipped in the middle. On her neck was a silver chain. She also had tan trousers on, but she was wearing simple black Nike crew socks with her black and purple slides. On her wrist was a Rolex watch identical to mine.  
>I finished my cereal right after Youichi and I followed Hotaru out of the house with my suitcase. We loaded the suitcases into the trunk and gave our parents a farewell hug. Since Tsubasa was old enough to drive, my parents wouldn't have to drive us to the school in Tokyo.<br>"Bye Mom, bye Dad," I said as I hugged each one.  
>"Mikan, if any boys are giving you any trouble at all, make sure you tell your uncle Kazu and he'll let me know," my dad told me.<br>"Of course Dad," I smiled at him before giving him another hug.  
>"Mimi, beat the guys up and show them who's the boss!" My dad smiled confidently to me. I smiled back at him.<br>"I'll make you proud," I promised him.  
>"I'm already proud," he whispered back and ruffled my hair one last time. I gave my mother a kiss, and the four of us packed into my brother's car. The only reason my mother had let me attend was because my uncle Kazu is the principal at Gakuen Alice and he talked to him about my situation. Uncle Kazu promised to look after me, and I guess that was enough to reassure my mother.<br>I sat in the backseat with Hotaru while Tsubasa drove and Youichi was in the passenger's seat.  
>Hotaru was making me review the things I had learned the past week about how o act like a boy. She has seriously given me lessons, I mean with the help of my brother who are actually boys of course.<br>"Idiot! Pay attention! How does a guy greet his friends?" Hotaru interrupted my thoughts.  
>"They uh, do a high five?" I answered meekly racking my brain.<br>"And?" She encouraged.  
>"And…a handshake?" I said uncertainly.<br>"No, not a handshake! Who does that anymore And what is with you and handshakes? It's a slap on the back or a chest bump," she said in disbelief.  
>"A chest bump?" I asked confused.<br>"Yes, you grab the other person's hand and then you pull them towards you and bump your chest or shoulder," she explained exasperated.  
>I understood and nodded.<br>She frowned.  
>"Makato, please don't tell me you forgot all our lessons," Hotaru scolded, or should I say Haruki?<br>I grimaced and scowled bitterly.  
>"How can I forget, Haruki? The past week was torture!" I raised my voice.<br>"It's only because you had to change too much," Tsubasa said from the driver's seat.  
>Youichi snickered.<br>"Your voice was too high, you're upper body was way too weak, and you're way too thin," he added.  
>"Don't push it, squirt," I muttered to him darkly.<br>He continued laughing. The nerve of this boy.  
>I leaned up against the back of his seat and whacked his head.<br>"Hey!" He yelled.  
>"Hey! stop messing around in my car, you're distracting me," Tsubasa reprimanded the two of us.<br>Both of us stuck our tongues at each other. Youichi could be so much like me sometimes.  
>"You should be grateful we agreed to help you!" Youichi hissed.<br>"Oh please, grateful? How? You guys basically gave me boot camp stuff to do!" I hissed back at him darkly. I replayed all the training they made me do in my head.

_*******Flashback*******_

"Twenty more laps around!" Hotaru ordered me.  
>We were at the track field and I was running around while sweating profusely. Hotaru was sitting on a lawn chair with a glass of lemonade and the book of training exercised I had to do before going to GA.<br>I hissed at her.  
>"Hotaru! I've done fifty already!" I whined when I slowed down.<br>"Nobody said you could take a break! Twenty more laps hurry up! Then we have to move on," she said emotionless lot and turned back to take a sip of her drink.  
>I cried mentally but continued to run. Half an hour later I was done.<br>"Good, now we're going lifting," she told me as she walked inside the gym.  
>"Hotaru!" I whimpered. I was already sweating buckets and my feet were so sore. But still, I had no choice other than to follow her inside and steel my arms for their part of the torture.<br>I lifted the 100 pound weight over my head for the last time.  
>"Ha, ha, ha," I panted as I lied there pitifully.<br>"Fifty more times," Hotaru added stoically before I got up.  
>"What?" I screamed in frustration.<br>"Did I say you could stop? Fifty more and then you have to do five hundred curls," Hotaru said sharply. Did I mention this girl is like a drill sergeant?  
>"Why?!" I wailed but continued to lift the weight. Good thing I have good endurance and stamina or else I would seriously be depleted. Hotaru had told me her training was already done, so she didn't do the exercises with me.<br>After the physical work out I had to go to a professional voice coach to change my voice from high and squeaky to low and husky. All I'm saying is that my voice is never gonna be the same again.  
>"Hi, I'm Makato Sakura," the voice coach instructed me to repeat after him.<br>"Hi, I'm Makato Sakura," I repeated normally.  
>"No, no, no! Lower with more confidence and don't sound like you don't know your own name! Again!" The guy snapped. Well, then, it's not my fault that isn't actually my name.<br>I repeated the same sentence over and over again.  
>"Okay, good," he said after like half an hour.<br>Then he made me do voice exercises and then repeat more sentences.  
>After that, I was ordered to train with Youichi and Tsubasa on how boys had to act. But first I had to dress up as one. And yes, that included binding my chest.<br>"You're lucky your chest is like almost flat," Hotaru told me like it wouldn't offend me.  
>I cried inwardly.I mean I did know me chest was underdeveloped for my age but did she have to say it so bluntly? I was dressed in an orange Nike tshirt with basketball shorts and crew socks with slides to match my shirt. I had sunglasses hanging from my shirt and my Rolex on my wrist. I was wearing my wig and a SnapBack on my head. I looked like the average boy but about a foot shorter. Oh well, Hotaru's about the same height as me as it's not like height matters in soccer.<p>

"Aye, dude!" Tsubasa greeted as he slapped me on the back.  
>"Wassup, homie?" Youichi held out his hand.<br>"Uh, hello?" I said uncertainly and grabbed Youichi's hand to shake it. My brothers sweatdropped as Hotaru slapped her forehead.  
>"Makato, normal guys do not greet each other with a 'hello' or a handshake!" Hotaru stated calmly but dangerously.<br>"Ah, s-sorry?" I answered.  
>"Yeesh, dude, you gotta have way more confidence than that!" Youichi said to me.<br>"Mah niggah, you gotta talk like this, yo!" Tsubasa added.  
>I sweatdropped. Isn't that how ghetto people talk?<br>I cleared my throat and took a deep breath mustering up my boyish traits.  
>"My boy Youichi! How've ya been!" I changed my voice and acted like I was from the hood. The other three looked quite impressed.<br>"Yeah man! I've missed ya!" Youichi answered back win a smile and held out his hand again. This time I was ready and prepared. I curled my hand around his and pulled his to me. We bumped shoulders. Tsubasa slapped me on the back and gave me a thumbs up.  
>"Nice!" He complimented me.<br>"Very smooth," Youichi patted my head and said.  
>I smiled at him and turned to beam at Hotaru. She gave me a slight grin. You see, Hotaru had already taught me how to act like a boy, by he wanted me to get used to it because it would become a second nature to me one I'm at GA.<br>We fooled around some more with the ghetto language and then move to how boys react to certain situations.  
>"When a boy finds something cool, he doesn't express it physically like by jumping around or something. He says it's 'sick' or 'mad cool '," Tsubasa explained to me.<br>I nodded and replied with an 'ohh'.  
>"You have to stand with your feet shoulder width apart and at least one of your hands in your pocket, unless you're carrying something or doing something," Youichi added.<br>"Never sit with your legs together either. Slouch if you can," Tsubasa said again.  
>"Also, cross your legs if you don't want to spread your legs apart when you're sitting," Youichi continued.<br>I nodded vigorously as I drank all the information in. They continued to add onto each other's sentences until Hotaru finally shot them with her Baka Gun and announced it was time for me to rest.  
>The rest of the week continued on like the first day, and but the end of the seven days, my male facade was almost permanent when I wanted it to be.<br>I mean, I guess it was worth it since people recognized me as a boy when I went out, but I still suffered the effects of working too hard. Every morning my throat would feel like chalk, and my muscles hurt when I made the slightest movement. Girls even started falling for me when I walked down the streets. It was just kind of awkward. Hotaru forced me to dress up as a guy 24/7 so I could get comfortable as one.  
>I was actually pretty excited on Thursday night when I was packing for school the next day. I went to sleep dreaming about my days in GA. Everyone respected me and I was the star player on the team. It was a good dream, but I was about to make it reality staring in Monday, the first day of tryouts.<p>

_*******End Flashback*******__**  
><strong>_  
>After I spaced out, Youichi shook me out of my daydream by blasting his IPhone radio right in my ear.<p>

_**-that time when we called it love,**__**  
><strong>__**but even the sun sets in paradise-**_

"Argh!" I smacked his hand and he smirked. He was about to turn it off, but I told him to keep it on.  
>"Just turn down the volume, I like Maroon 5," I said.<br>"Aye aye, captain!" He agreed as he turned down the volume. I rocked my head to the song and let my head fall back against my seat.  
>I must've fell asleep afterwards because the next thing I know I was being hit by Hotaru. Or rather her Baka Gun.<br>_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_  
>"Ahhh!" I yelled in surprise.<br>"We're here Mimi," Tsubasa's head popped back into the car and told me.  
>"No duh," I replied but he was already gone.<br>I got out of the car after Hotaru while Tsubasa and Youichi unloaded our suitcases.  
>"I'll see ya during soccer tryouts, ok?" Youichi grunted at me.<br>"Sure Yo-chan," I giggled and ruffled his hair before giving him a hug although he was, like half a foot, taller.  
>"Ugh, stop. You look gay," he mumbled against me then pried me off.<br>I pouted.  
>"Aw, fine then," I said begrudgingly.<br>"Tch," he clicked his tongue and headed back to the car.  
>"I'm gonna go unpack in our dorm. I'll get your key too. Head up to Room 22 when you're done," Hotaru told me before she went into the dorms.<br>"Uh, okay…" I mumbled.  
>Tsubasa placed my duffel bag on the ground beside my feet since Hotaru had already lugged my suitcase to our room. How? I don't have a clue.<br>"The first tryout is on Monday, in three days, don't forget although I doubt Hotaru will let you," Tsubasa chuckled.  
>"Hah, yeah," I replied dryly.<br>"Take care of yourself and please don't pick fights because you look like a thirteen year old boy," Tsubasa jokingly said.  
>"Nii-chan, really? I know how to take care of myself thank you very much," I retorted.<br>He laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Okay, okay, I'll see you soon," he said as he kissed my forehead.<br>"Bye, Nii-chan," I grumbled and he pulled me into a hug while still chuckling. Just as I was about to let go, I heard a shuffle of feet behind me. Quickly I spun around. My eyes landed on a pair of shoes that I could tell belonged to a male, and they slowly traveled upwards. Finally, they clashed with the most familiar yet distant crimson eyes staring right at me.  
>"Na-"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_** I'm sorry I just had to leave a cliffy:) BAHAHA let me know what you think about this chap. Any ideas or suggestions would be great! Also check out my other story No Pain, No Gain, and please leave ideas on there cuz I am having major writers block on that story, Thanks to those who actually read my authors note because I sure as hell appreciate it. Please leave a review! Because they are where my motivation come from. If you guys like this story then let me know. Pm me if you'd like! I will have the next chap up as soon as I can because I know you guys have been waiting for a long time. I really appreciate you're patience, and I'm terribly sorry. Once again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thankss ****1/28/14 (Revised 2/17/14)**


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN: _Hey Guys! I told you guys I would update soon didn't I? Well I kept that promise of course! Anyways sorry again for making you guys wait so freaking long, and thanks for being patient. So without further a due, here's chap 2! Enjoy and please review!**

**To those who reviewed the last chap (the first time and the second):**

**tiara calla**

**Loadedxxamo**

**AnimeMango**

**QueenBee**

**Account-less**

**Guest: 'omg u have got to post'**

**michan-natsu**

**xNatsuMikanx**

**thanks so much! Please review again!**

**_Disclaimer_: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAVE SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MADE BY MOI THAT ARE MINE AND OF COURSE THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT. SO BACK OFF. thanks:)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

I Could Beat You Up, Boy!

"Na-"  
>"Hyuuga" I faintly heard my brother interrupt, but I was too caught up in the stranger's crimson eyes. He was staring at me intently like he was trying to figure something out. Where had I seen those eyes before?<br>"Bastard" the raven haired boy responded coldly to Tsubasa but still had his eyes glued to mine. I heard my brother hiss in annoyance, yet my brain hadn't registered the fact that I was still staring at the other boy.  
>"Introduce yourself, idiot," Tsubasa nudged my shoulder and whispered urgently into my ear. I finally snapped out of my stupor and broke my eye contact with 'Hyuuga'.<br>"Ah! Uh, my name is Mi-Makato Sakura," I stuttered as I held my hand out stiffly completely forgetting the 'no handshake' thing. When the boy didn't seem he would intercept my hand for a shake, my brother hastily pulled my hand back growling. Though I wasn't quite sure who he was growling at.  
>"Hyuuga doesn't shake hands," Tsubasa managed to get out from his gritted teeth. I noticed that he looked quite angry, and that Hyuuga was also starting to looked pissed. His crimson eyes narrowed ever so slightly.<br>"Still irritating and jealous, huh Shadow Bastard?" The boy said coolly.  
>"Still cocky and rude as ever, huh Kid?" My brother retorted back icily emphasizing the 'Kid' part.<br>The guy's eyes flashed dangerously at what my brother said. I shifted my feet uncomfortably at the tension and obvious rivalry between them.  
>"I'm not a kid, bastard, and I'm the captain so what'd you expect me to be?" Hyuuga hissed back but with a hint of pride in the second part.<br>I widened my eyes, amazed and shocked. I couldn't believe the captain was so…like this. I could already tell he was not a man of many words or happy thoughts. I gulped slowly hoping that Tsubasa wouldn't smart mouth him anymore.  
>"You're two years younger, Kid. And stop kidding yourself, there are plenty other people on our team that are better than you," Tsubasa snorted and rolled his eyes. Well, I guess I just jinxed it before.<br>I was starting to feel very awkward standing beside Tsubasa while they were in their own world.  
>The crimson eyed boy didn't take his comment too well, and took a step forward. I panicked and tugged on my brother's sleeve nervously. He, of course, didn't even notice, but instead clenched his fist. Holy shit! I was freaking out inside. Tsubasa tells me not to get into fights, yet he's about to engage in one the second we arrive? Not a good idea, especially when it was with the freaking captain of the soccer team!<br>"Oh? There are plenty of people better than me? Name one and I can pummel them in the first five minutes of the tryout on Monday. That'll show you who's better," the other boy glared at Tsubasa and challenged.  
>I found myself scowling at his conceited answer and silently wishing Tsubasa would smack this guy upside the head. I could see Tsubasa calculating beside me, and I wondered what his response would be.<br>"Don't be such a cocky bastard, Hyuuga. I'd bet that my little cousin over here could beat your ass down," Tsubasa snarled at him impulsively. Secretly, I was happy he came up with the retort because I wanted him to win this verbal battle. I never actually realized what Tsubasa had said because I was too busy watching for Hyuuga's reaction. Too bad his reaction was to look at me and laugh as loud as he could. I was confused, Tsubasa looked startled and then worried, then Hyuuga composed himself and looked at me with amused eyes.  
>"That kid? He's like what, 3 feet? Hell, I would've never guessed he can play soccer!" The crimson eyed boy snickered.<br>I frowned wondering how I was dragged into this conversation. I then replayed my brother's words in my head to see if I had missed something.  
>Don't be such a cocky bastard, Hyuuga. I'd bet that my little cousin over here could beat your ass down.<br>Little cousin…  
>Over here…<br>COULD BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN?  
>Holy hell! Tsubasa bet that I could beat this dude?<br>My eyes widened and I turned to gape at Tsubasa who was looking sheepishly back at me. I gave him a death glare. He winced a bit but didn't take back what he said. He looked at me and urged me to take the bet. I'll bet it was probably because he didn't want to lose his pride to Hyuuga. Bah, forget his stupid pride, I was not going to do his dirty work for him.  
>I opened my mouth to deny what Tsubasa accidentally said, but Hyuuga beat me to it.<br>"Shadow Bastard! How do you expect this guy, wait hold on, kid, to beat me? Hell, I'd crush him in a second!" The Hyuuga said mockingly while smirking at me.  
>I scowled at him and gave Tsubasa glare that said, you owe me big time bastard. I couldn't believe I was doing this.<br>"Shut up you! I could beat your ass anytime! Bring it, short eyebrows!" I mustered all my confidence and declared. Whoops, I guess I shouldn't have added the last part.  
>His eyebrow twitched dangerously and his bangs covered his eyes. Tsubasa widened his eyes and stifled his laugh not too well. I didn't catch on yet and continued to stare at the figure in front of me.<br>"Short…eyebrows?" The said guy mumbled with a dangerous aura.  
>Then three things happened at once. Tsubasa couldn't hold his laughter anymore and burst, falling to one knee and holding his stomach. Hyuuga glared at me with absolute loathing and charged at me. And I acted on instinct screaming an ear splitting scream that was 100% girly and shut my eyes, kicking him, um, there, on impulse when he tried to grab me.<br>Then Tsubasa stopped laughing, Hyuuga groaned, then fell on the ground, and I opened my eyes. Suddenly it was dead silent.  
>I inwardly groaned when I caught on to all that I just done. Shit! I mentally cursed my stupidity.<br>Tsubasa was looking confused but then figuring out what I did to Hyuuga, looked at him wth pity. Hyuuga was still on the ground. God, I hope he can still have children. I pitied him a bit since I had kicked him almost full force, and I knew that my kicks hurt like a bitch.  
>Once, I kicked this football player in the head and he got a concussion. The thing is, he was wearing a helmet and I was barefoot. I completely wrecked his helmet and his concussion was pretty bad. After that my foot hurt like hell, but it was nowhere as bad as the guy's head.<br>That was two years ago though and I had gone all out. Now, I had my slides on, and I had kicked somewhere that was not protected. I felt really bad after a few seconds and looked at Tsubasa for help. He shrugged apologetically.

I felt like an idiot. What a great way to make new friends at a brand new school, eh? I pondered if I should help the poor guy, who was still lying on the ground in agony, but decided against it since he looked up at me with a livid expression capable of killing a child. I started to back away when he slowly got up to his knees.

"Where the hell are you going?" He growled when he managed to get on one knee.  
>I gulped and glanced at my brother for some help. No dice, he had a expression of utter hopelessness mixed with…glee? Rotating his head slightly, he glanced at me with a guilty expression which I didn't figure out until his next words.<br>"Uh, well I have to go meet Misaki, since, uh, I promised to. So, uh, bye!" And then the coward ran off, leaving me with a completely mad Hyuuga who was ready to decapitate me. Peachy.  
>"Um, Hyuuga I think we should probably start over. We kinda got off on the wrong foot. What do ya think?" I suggested nervously when the said guy was on his feet.<br>"Yeah, I definitely think we started off with the wrong _foot_!" He snarled at me inching closer with every word.  
>I blanched. I had no idea how to handle this situation. Do I apologize? Or should I just run? Maybe I should apologize and then run? I mean, I guess that's would be the best.<br>"Well uh, Hyuuga. I'm sorry for the, uh, misfortunate accident with your, uh, _area_, but I certainly _did not_ mean to inflict any damage," I apologized emphasizing the 'did not'.  
>"Well, you certainly <em>did<em> inflict damage to my area!" He hissed angrily at me continuing to inch closer. Instinctively, I inched backwards.  
>"That's why I said I didn't mean to, and I already apologized didn't I?" I pleaded.<br>With another few steps backwards I found myself up against a wall. Damn the clicheness of this situation. He continued to move closer, so I had no choice but to move sideways against the wall.

"Well, I don't accept your apology," he spoke calmly but with a deadly expression.

"But, but!" I stuttered as I scooted along the brick wall. Oh the luck, I ended up in a corner, trapped, while the enemy was still advancing. Great, now it sounded like a video game.

"You are going to get _it, _Sakura Makato," he growled venomously at me.

Well the best way to describe what happened next is that I basically repeated what I had just done. Yeah, and I was twice as screwed. After he let out those few words, I immediately tensed and then freaked. He was already too close with one of his hands placed next to my face caging me from one side.

So long story short, I basically abused him again. I grounded my foot into his and then delivered a sharp kick to his shin. Hope I didn't break that tibia. After I left him with his spare hand holding his leg that was now placed next to my hip against the wall, I managed to duck under his arm that caged me, and slip out from his other side grabbing my duffel bag along the way. Then, I did something I definitely was not proud of, I ran. For my damn life! Since the moment I stepped on his foot, Hyuuga was cursing me out with some very colorful vocabulary, but now that he realized I had escaped he changed his rants to threats and ways he would kill me. Yeesh, I even think he even threatened to burn me...

But since I was freaking scared as hell that he would put up a chase, although I don't know why I thought that, especially since he was somewhat injured, I just kept speeding out of there and into the main dorm building. I was frantically running and missed the fact that there was elevator so I took the whole seven flights of stairs up. Somewhere along the way to the stairs I had glanced at a map of the dorm and briefly recognized where my dorm with Hotaru would be. Pumped up on adrenaline, I didn't even get tired when arriving on the floor of my room. Heck, I didn't stop until I sped through some other halls branching off and reached a room with a 2 on it. I couldn't see the other number and instead of checking to see if it was 22, I just assumed it was since the door was slightly ajar. Quickly I slipped in and slammed the door shut, leaning on it and then finally sliding down to the floor panting. When I finally calmed down, I stood up and was about to greet Hotaru with a hug when I saw…a _male_ figure standing in front of me. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was shirtless and staring at me like I had a mental disorder.

My throat just went dry, because let me tell you, that this _guy_ was absolutely _gorgeous_. Honestly, he had chestnut hair with most beautiful and piercing green eyes I had ever seen. And his _body_! Oh, Lord, his body was like a sculpture. One word: Hot. His appearance looked too nice for comfort, and I knew I was probably gaping at his body by now. Too bad the words that came out of his mouth did not match his appearance.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Yeah definitely not nice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>: Hah! Another cliffy…sorry? Anyways, so leave a comment below on what you thought of this chap and I would very much appreciate it! Thanks for reading and waiting for this chap and I've already started on the next chap so I hope to update the next one soon too. Just hope my computer works. Anyways thanks to those who actually read author notes once again. Also just to let you know, if you didn't read my note in the revised prologue, I did edit them and change a few things. There is no longer a intro, so this is actually the 'third chap'. So that's all, bye:) REVIEW! 2/18/14**


	4. Chapter 3

**_AN_: Hey Guys! Back with a new chap! Soo sorry for the long wait:( but anyways, I 'm gonna start keeping my Author's Notes shorter from now on for those who actually read em. Occasionally they'll be long but I'll try to shorten them. Anyways I have an important reminder. THE NEW OC'S I HAVE CREATED SLIGHTLY DIFFER FROM THE ONES IN THE CHARACTER PROFILES FROM BEFORE BUT I DELETED THAT CHAP. MOST ARE THE SAME, BUT I REPLACED SOME CHARACTERS WITH OTHERS, AND I'LL INTRODUCE THEM AS WE GO ALONG. So forget about the character profiles from the intro cuz some things will be different. **

**Thanks so much to:**

**MagicRose37**

**AnimeMango**

**ShortieHeichou**

**michan-natsu**

**QueenBee**

**Haruhi-chan131**

**Review again!**

**_Disclaimer_: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAVE SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MADE BY MOI THAT ARE MINE AND OF COURSE THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT. SO BACK OFF. thanks:)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3~<p>

Meet the Kudou Bros

Someone's POV

I was rounding the corner of the wall to my new dorm room when a random brown haired boy rushed past me. Why I noticed him was because he, oddly enough, was extremely short for someone in high school. Close to half a foot shorter than me I would say. Just as I was about to say something to him, he dashed into my room. He didn't even see me! I was mindlessly wandering the hall before and then got bored, so I decided to just lay back in my room for a while. I almost bumped into the said guy, but had stopped right in time whereas the other guy just kept running to MY room for some reason. He actually looked pretty darn cute for a guy. I saw him enter my room, Room 20 and slam the door behind him. Sadly, my brother was in the dorm room at the time, and he was not a very…playful guy. I wondered why he didn't close the door when he went in? I heard some mumbling and then decided to of for another pointless walk to avoid any troubles that might arise from this current situation. Eh, don't wanna fight? Don't get involved. I'll just see how this plays out.

Someone Else's POV

I was not in a good mood, no forget that, I was in a very foul mood. The past week was damn confusing and complicated. Possibly the worst week in many years, if not for the acceptance letter I would've gone into depression. No, really. All I wanted to do now was just lay on my bed and relax for the whole day. Unfortunately before I could even touch the blankets on top the my bed, a stupid little boy just had to barge in my room. And now he's staring at me all funny. If I didn't know better if think he was embarrassed by seeing my half naked, but he was a guy and although he looked girly, he was still a guy. Hopefully he was straight. What more do I need than some gay fan guys? I asked him what he was doing in my room not so politely, and he flinched. I groaned inwardly. One can only hope this little boy was normal. Especially since the said boy was blushing bright pink and still gaping at me looking somewhat…offended? Wait, what?

Makato's POV

He had his chestnut hair looking naturally messy and wild and his freaking six pack abs was broadcasted in bright daylight. He was standing about five feet in front of me. And he looked pissed and ready to punch my lights out. I winced when he growled at me asking what the hell I was doing in his room. After another couple of seconds of silence, I finally dragged my eyes away from his oh so glorious body and locked eyes with him, blushing again when I realized his startling emerald eyes were staring straight at me as well. He had beautiful eyes but looked icy as they narrowed slowly. I realized what I was doing and tore my gaze away from his hypnotizing orbs. With nothing else to look at, I just looked down at my hands which were busy fiddling with the strap on my duffel bag.

With my peripheral vision, I saw him take a step towards me after slipping on a white shirt. I squirmed uncomfortably feeling his intense gaze that was surely burning a hole through my new wig. Suddenly, facing that pig Natsume Hyuuga seemed welcoming. Trying to shrink back into the wall to camouflage myself, I lowered my head into my duffel bag so I wouldn't have to look up at him. He must've thought I was a lunatic, but I couldn't care less. This strange man was advancing on me, little, old, helpless me who was pressed up against a stupid door practically rolled up in a ball, and me, being the person I am, could think of anything but the smell of his cologne. Arghh! Why'd he have to smell so good? Even my perfume back home didn't smell as good as this. Or maybe it was because I was a girl. Are girls supposed to be attracted to men's cologne? Why did they call it cologne anyways? I mean perfume actually come from French right? But what does cologne-

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts of cologne when something prodded my knee carefully. I stiffened, then having no choice whatsoever lifted my head just a fraction. What I saw made my blood boil slightly. This arrogant guy dared to touch me with his shoe? His shoe! Please! He couldn't even kneel down on this nicely carpeted floor and use his damn hand?! Who did he think he was? To use his shoe to nudge me. Then he did something even more disgraceful. He continued to leave his foot there, and then used it to shake my knee. Instantly all the respect I had for him (or maybe it was just his good looks) vanished. My head snapped up and a low growl came from the back of my throat.

Seeing that I had my head lifted and was growling at him, he grunted and took back his offending foot. I stood up in a huff and crossed my arms together staring at him straight in the eye defiantly. My eyes narrowed as his face became confused and then sour. What did this guy think he was? The Queen of England? He didn't even look sorry for using his damn shoe to touch me! Even if I was about a half a foot shorter, I lifted my chin to stare at him menacingly. The guy looked back at me angrily. And all this while, we hadn't said a word…was this awkward? Or was it awkward? Yeah, it was awkward. He seemed quite puzzled by my sudden mood change, but covered the shock quickly nonetheless.

I opened my mouth to make the first statement, but he beat me to it. Crossing his arms as well, and speaking in a deep, cold voice.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room?" He growled.

I blinked. And frowned when he didn't even ask my name or anything of the sort. Then widened my eyes in realization. Oh, so that's why. I winced sheepishly at him. He seemed to get angrier.

"Ah, about that, uh, well, you see, I must've came to the wrong dorm room by accident. Ah aha," I said apologetically.

"Ya think?!"

"I said sorry, dude!"

"Fine! Then get out!"

"No need to be so rude! I'm new here!"

"Good for you! Do you want a damn cookie?"

"God! Why are you such a bastard? I told you it was an accident and that I was new, so-"

At this point he threw his hands up and then spat.

"I get it! You're new! Well so am I! But you don't see me whining about it when crashing into other peoples' rooms do you?"

"Jesus Christ! Stop overreacting! And I did not crash into your room!"

"I'm overreacting? Really?! Because the way I'm looking at it, you are the dramatic one! And you did barbarically crash into my room!"

"Well get your eyes fixed! And stop being such a girl! Are you PMSing or something?"

"I have perfect vision!"

"Obviously you don't!"

"I'm not a girl! And I don't PMS!"

"Apparently you are-"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO DAMMIT!"

"YE-"

Just as I was about to scream 'yes' again, the door behind me swung open, whacking my head in the process. Launched about three feet, I desperately held onto the wall for support while the dizziness and pain faded. I rubbed the back of my head. That really hurt! I mean the door was freaking some sort of really stinkin heard wood and it had metal covering both sides. Mumbling curses, I scowled at the guy who just entered the room. And that was another mistake.

Groaning inwardly, I realized I was staring at yet another good looking guy. Was this school full of them or something? Even though he was necessarily as hot as the rude bastard I was having an argument with, he was still very handsome. His hair was almost a dark brown with hints of lighter chestnut. The shirt he was wearing greatly complimented his dark forest green eyes, and the easy smile on his tan face was absolutely adorable. I flushed realizing I was still semi-glaring at said guy, and quickly tore my eyes away. I could feel his eyes still on me though.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"I don't know, some kid who barged into the room gasping like he ran a marathon," the other guy growled back.

The new guy looked interested, but not surprised.

I was a tad suspicious, but was quickly taken from my thoughts as he spoke again.

"He's kinda cute," the guy said teasingly and turned his gaze upon me again.

I blanched. Did this guy know? Or worse, was he gay? Holy crap! Panicking, I slowly tried to edge my way out to the door, but he intercepted me and put a hand on the door leaning against it, and ultimately blocking my escape route.

Then, he laughed.

"You are cute," he said to me, with eyes glittering in amusement. I gaped at him.

"Jesus-" I started.

"Would you quit pretending to be gay? It's disgusting, and I'm standing right here," the other guy sighed.

I let out my breath, and loosened my grip on my duffel bag. The dude in front of me just chuckled again. Then he pushed back off the door and stood right next to the rude guy.

"Well it's fun, and you just have to deal with it," he told the guy with a pat on the shoulder. I frowned and then cocked my head, not understanding the situation. Were they friends? Both of them saw my expression, and the new one laughed yet again. I was kinda getting tired of his laughter, even if it was nice to hear.

"But I'm not kidding, this kid is really cute," he said again.

The rude one snorted.

"No he's definitely not," he retorted.

"Yeah, he is, just look at him!"

"Please! I've been looking at him for the past half an hour!"

"Then how can you not say he's adorable?"

"Psh, because clearly, he isn't"

I sighed as they continues to volley back and forth, were they gonna say something useful? Cuz if not, I'm outta here.

"You know what? Sorry for intruding, I'll be leaving now, bye," I mock saluted with two fingers and turned to the door. What I didn't expect was for the nicer guy to grab my wrist and pull me back befor I could take a step toward the door.

I spun around into the face of the guy, and took as harp intake of breath as hi face was so close to mine. He let go, and took a a step back.

"Don't you at least wanna know our names?" He asked with a smile.

I scrunched up my face, and looked at both of them. I wanted to say yes, but truthfully, I lost interest about ten minutes ago, and now I just wanted to leave.

"No, not really actually," I admitted shrugging.

The one who was in the white shirt and was now sitting on his bed looked slightly amused, while the guy in front of me looked confused, and surprised.

"No?" He asked again.

"Nah," I confirmed shaking my head.

"Well, I'm Kaito Kudou, nice to meet you!" He introduced anyway.

I raised my eyebrow, and attempted a smile.

"Great," I said unenthusiastically.

His bright smile faltered a bit, but stayed smiling as he turned to the other guy nodding his head towards me. The other guy sighed before standing up and taking a few steps towards me. He looked painfully bored, and once again, my temper flared at his lack of interest. Not that I wanted him to be or anything.

"Takumi Kudou, can't say its nice to meet you though," he grumbled lowly.

I gaped at his rudeness, but decided to let it go. Kaito smiled at me and shrugged apologetically. I shrugged back to let him know I didn't care. Then a sudden realization hit me.

"Wait, you're brothers?" I cried in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes," Takumi sighed.

"Yup!" Kaito confirmed happily.

"Uh, so are you…twins?" I asked slowly.

"Nope! I'm two years older!" Kaito responded cheerfully.

"Really…" I dragged out skeptically.

"No lie!" He said.

"Oh, well then," I knitted my eyebrows together slightly pondering on this new piece of information.

"So what your name?" The ever-smiling idiot asked.

"Um, why?" I replied slowly.

"Well since we told you our names, it would be common courtesy to introduce yourself as well, idiot," the rude one, Takumi was it? drawled loudly.

I clenched my teeth willing myself not to give in to the temptation of rpping his freaking head of his shoulders.

"Fine! I'm Makato Sakura," I spat out muttering curses under my breath.

"Well nice to meet you Ma-chan!" Kaito cried happily.

My heart sank.

"Uh, Ma-chan? What?!" I yelped defensively, desperately trying to find out if there was something girly with my outfit.

"Yeah! Cuz your so cute! Like a girl!" Was his response, making my heart sink deeper.

"Um, just call me Makato," I managed to get out.

"We'll see!" He said before flopping on his bed which was beside Takumi's.

I got confused. What did he mean? I heard a sigh coming from Takumi and spun around to meet his glare.

"Now that all this has been established, would you so kindly get the fuck out of my room?" He snarled returning to his earlier attitude.

I swear, man, this guy has bipolar syndrome of something. But then, before I could so kindly replied to his outburst, the door banged open again. Thankfully this time, I was just out of reach. And I was extremely glad, since this bang was abnormally strong.

Gosh.

It was Hotaru!

But she looked pissed

…at me.

Uh, oh.

"Huh? Imai?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>: Ohh another cliffy! I'm getting good at this! Yay another chap is finished and I could be more proud of myself. Well sorta. Ehh, this chap wasn't as long. Sorry again for making you guys wait SOOOO long, but I was extremely busy, and probably will be for another few days. Besides my computer is like permanently dead. Thanks for staying patient. Leave a review, pretty please because it does actually make me happier and more inspired. Thanks. See ya! (3/18/14)**


End file.
